Promises Don't Last Forever
by specialstrawberries
Summary: elena is in love wih matt. or so she thinks? her best friend damon comes back into her life and changes everything around. will things work out with her and damon or has someone already ruined it?


**AN: so this is my newer story dont worry i still will finish how i saw them grow i just had an idea for this one and maybe even a couple more so just bear with me ime just trying to manage all these ideas but i hope you still like all of them(: so i hope you enjoy this story of damon and elena's love(;**

Promises dont last forever

"Matt I need to talk to you." Elena was finally going to tell Matt how she felt about everything he had put her through. She had prepared herself mentally the whole day and now that she saw him she knew it was time.

" Elena I really am sorry but I have to go. Tomorrow okay?" and with that Matt ran away. Elena couldn't help but feel glum. She just wanted matt to know everything and now she couldn't. Caroline and Tyler were waiting on the sidelines with the saddest look on their faces because they knew how much Elena had wanted Matt.

"It's okay Elena. You can just tell him tomorrow." Caroline tried to give her a pep talk but it just wasn't working. Elena faked a smile and ran back inside the school to go get her bags. She walked with her head down trying to fight back the tears.

It was when she felt a strange present did she look up from where she was standing.

"Damon," she asked knowing he had told her it would be nearly impossible for him to come home for her birthday. Regardless if he was days late she didn't care. He was home and he was there, with her.

"Elena?"

"Damon!" Elena ran into his arms not caring who saw and what they thought.

Damon had been through so much drama with Katherine he had to leave mystic falls and now he returned just for her. She was happier than she could ever be. He spun her in his arms and she wrapped herself in his warm embrace. His strong arms held the smile on her face and his blue held her chocolate brown. His face was shaved that morning and she could feel the new muscles in his arms. Being away from home had physically done him well but mentally? Who knows? All she cared about was being in the arms of the man she loved.

"Damon what are you doing here? You told me you couldn't be here." She spoke these words of care and confusion as to why he was here. He set her on the ground but it didn't break the bond they held by their eyes.

"I didn't care Elena. I needed to see you. Life away has been horrible."

"Damon if life away is so hard why don't you come back? Come stay here with me. I need you here just as much as you need me."

"Elena I can't be here. I want to more than anything to just drop everything and come back here but I can't. I can't sit here and watch Katherine everyday with my brother. I can't do it."

"Then lets run away together. You and me and we can do whatever we want and go wherever we want, it'll just be us. Forever."

"Elena I won't let you leave your friends and family. I know how much the mean to you and I won't take that away from you. Yes I want to be with you so badly but I can't. I'm sorry Elena."

By this time I couldn't hold back the tears, they were flowing freely from my face and I didn't care. I wasn't mad at him or anything. I was disappointed in myself for believing that he would actually want me. I looked down at my shoes and mumbled a goodbye. I wanted a hug but I just felt so defeated I couldn't do it.

"Elena Gilbert. Where do you think you're going?" why was he playing with my emotions? Doesn't he know how much I want him? How much I need him? Why me? "Elena, I just have to say it once. You just have to hear it: 'I love you.' And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you." He leaned in closer and closer and closed my eyes in fear of what could happen. It wasn't until then that I felt something against my lips. Could they be his? What kind of sick world is this? But who do I care. I just don't want it to end. I fell into the kiss and he did too. It was my first kiss and it was amazing. I can't describe what it was like. All I know is it was just like my body was on fire. And when his tongue touched my lips I opened them and gave him access to a place no one else had been. I don't know how I knew what I was doing but I did and I hoped I was good enough for it.

Seconds turned to minutes and here we were just standing there kissing. It wasn't until I realized he had to go when I pulled away. I was breathless. I looked at him and he looked like how I felt. Complete. It wasn't until then when I realized it wasn't matt I wanted. It was Damon.

"Happy birthday Elena" and with that he walked away with the Damon smirk plastered on his face.

"Damon wait! Promise me I'll see you again."

"I promise you will see me again. I love you."

"I love you too."

It wasn't until he walked away Elena cried and cried. Yes she got Damon but then she asked herself do promises last forever?

* * *

><p><strong>so again if you guys like my writings favorite and what not and dont be afraid to follow me on twitter babyseafishy (: thanks for reading guys<strong>


End file.
